The Kings
by T3R3Z1Serk8
Summary: Remember the Minecraft King LPs? Yeah, this is kind of about them.
1. The Plan

Once, Achievement City, founded by the first king, King Geoffery Lazer Ramsey, flourished. The court was lively as the court jester, Gavin David Free, was dancing around in his heavy, but valuable, golden boots. The city was well protected with a large army commanded by Sir Michael Vincent "Mogar" Jones and the interior was filled with busy streets. The markets roared in competition, though the quiet florist, the retired Knight Ray Narvaez, received the most customers. He was well known for his business with the "Jack of All Trades" Jack Shannon Pattillo, who ensured that the flowers in the bouquets were nice and healthy. However, one person, the most renowned of the city's vagabonds, the Deserter, James Ryan Haywood, avoided all human contact. He snuck through the alleyways of the city, knowing the area better than the back of his hand, and was never caught for his crimes.

One particular night was restless as new came around the city that the king was sick. After the king's exploits in the Nether, he had gotten frequent fevers and soon fell too ill to move. These words crossed every mouth and descended upon every ear, soon ringing in the ears of the Vagabond. The words stayed in his mind for days, bringing him to a mind of vengeance and homicide. To fulfil his own wish, he began to formulate a plan, though the plan couldn't be done without a partner.

"Jack!" Came a voice from outside the door to Jack's humble little house. Cloaked in the shadows, Ryan had arrived.

Jack, having seen Ryan, quickly brought him in. "What are you doing here?" He hissed at Ryan, knowing that the Vagabond was still searched for throughout the city.

Ryan, with a slight grin on his face, replied calmly, "You have heard of the sickness that flows through the king's body, haven't you?"

Not liking where this conversation was going, he hesitantly answered him. "Yes, though what do you plan to do about it?"

"I plan to kill him." Ryan said, a little louder than Jack had wished he said it.

"You're mad if you expect me to help you!" Jack said, trying to bring the sound level down.

Ryan, expecting this from the 'Oh so loyal' Jack of All Trades, quickly pinned the man down, steadily holding a knife to his throat. "My _dear_ friend, you will help me in my quest, or you will die tonight.

Though Jack may have done a lot of work and was quite muscular, he couldn't match the speed and strength of the former general. With a deep sigh, he agreed to help and they planned all through the night.


	2. The Servant

Michael stood at the door as he always had done, waiting for an order from the sickly king. He was tired of standing there all day, waiting on King Geoff with every ounce of his power. Answering his orders was fine, he at least got to exercise his legs, it was the waiting and standing perfectly still that was boring and difficult. Finally, his wish was fulfilled as the king requested him to fetch some water and medicine. Walking to the kitchen, the knight found the young female servant, Lindsay Tuggey, to whom he had found favor in.

"Lindsay!" He asked aloud, receiving an answer in the walking form of the red-headed girl.

"Yes, sir?" She asked, keeping her head down as the other servants stopped their wandering to watch.

Michael moved down to match her eye level, saying, "What did I tell you about calling me sir?"

Lindsay refrained from looking at the strong figure of the knight and said softly, "Not to do so… Michael."

Michael sighed and returned to standing normally, remembering his original purpose for coming to the kitchen to begin with. "The king has a need for a cup of water and his medicine."

Lindsay bowed slightly and walked off to get the required items.

As the other servants returned to their usual duties, Michael let out a chuckle, saying to himself, "What am I to do with you, Lindsay?"


	3. The Florist

The young man with a little green apron and a small brown dog walked around a little flower shop, rearranging the flower bouquets. It was late in the afternoon so the rush of customers died down, leaving an almost deserted shop and tired man behind.

"The red roses are always prettiest, aren't they." He sighed, seemingly speaking to the dog.

The dog, in reply, barked once, bringing a smile to the weary face.

With a ring of the bell attached to the door handle, the door opened, revealing a face the man wished he would never have to see again.

"Hello there, Ray." Came the deep voice from under the mask the newcomer wore.

Ray grimaced and responded rudely, "What do _you_ want? You've ruined many lives already, I would rather not be on that list thank you very much."

Removing his mask, Ryan revealed his stubbly face. "Oh _dear_, quite a moody one, aren't you-" He started.

"Shut up, Ryan! Just… Leave me and take your _stupid_ plans somewhere else, ok?" Ray said, turning from the larger man.

Ryan let out a small laugh before continuing from where he left off. "As I was _trying_ to say, I have plans to overthrow the king."

"Are you _insane_?!" Ray asked loudly, turning to look at the older man with a look of both anger and confusion. "You'd be completely _destroyed_! Michael would kill you before you got to King Geoff's room."

"If that's how you feel, so be it. But remember, I only save those that are worthy of being saved." Ryan shrugged, beginning to walk off.

Ray cringed. This slight movement was loud enough to signal Ryan to stop. Turning around, Ray, with his head down, said to Ryan, "What do you want me to do?"

Ryan, now with a wide smile on his face, said with a welcoming tone, "You know those _lovely _red roses of yours?"

Ray knew the end of his request, "You want some, don't you...Poisoned, as per that day, if I'm not mistaken."

"What a sweet boy…" Ryan said in a sickeningly sweet tone. Satisfied, Ryan said in a whisper as he was leaving the shop, "Now _you_ won't be the one in the hole, my dear child."

After assuring himself of Ryan's full departure, Ray told himself while rearranging one more rose bouquet, "Poison takes a long time to make…"


End file.
